


Tale as Old as Time

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: Wrote this before 7x04 aired . its what I thought would happen during the episode.





	1. Chapter 1

Tale as Old as Time.

Weaver ran after Alice who had the chipped cup in her hand he followed her into an abandoned building. He wasn’t sure why he was worried about a chipped cup or why he needed it, but he still followed.  
A scuffle happened, and she took his gun.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Because you told me to Rumplestiltskin.”  
Suddenly memories flooded back  
Rumple looked around at the sight before him. He usually wasn’t a party man but today was different. With a camera around his neck he snapped photo after photo of his son and wife as they celebrated Gideon’s first birthday.  
“You’re really creepy this way?” Ruby said as she stood next to him.  
“What way is that dearie?”  
“Like chummy dad-mode way.” She replied. “Maybe Belle was right all along maybe there is a man underneath the beast.” Ruby said as she playfully elbowed Rumple before going on to talk to Belle.  
Rumple stood there smiling. For once he was truly happy. It was a weird thing to say, the Dark One was happy. But he was.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice said bringing him out of his thoughts.  
He smiled as his wife stood before him. “Just a weird feeling.”  
“And what feeling is that?” Belle asked inching closer.  
“Happiness. It just feels still weird that we got our Happy End- I mean Beginning.”  
“Well believe it, you got your happiness and I have mine. No more drama and heartbreak. Just happiness.” she replied as she kissed him.  
Leaning back from the kiss Rumple looked at her. “I have a surprise for you.”  
“A surprise for me? It’s not my birthday.”  
“I know. Come with me for a moment.”  
Belle looked back to Gideon who seemed rather entranced with Granny now. “Okay.”  
Rumple led Belle outside to the gift table. “This is for you.” He said handing her a squared covered present.  
“What’s the occasion?” she said.  
“Well one year ago today you gave me the best gift imaginable, so I thought I would return the favor.” Rumple said with a sly smile.  
Belle looked at him questionably before opening the paper and sliding a book out.  
“Our Adventure Book?” she said looking at him.  
“You always wanted to travel the world, so I figured starting tomorrow that’s what we will do as a family.”   
Tears started to well up in Belle’s eyes as she clutched the book.  
“What do you say?” Rumple asked.  
“I say let’s do it.” She said as she laughed putting the book down and kissed him.  
Rumple deepened the kiss and didn’t want to let go. Belle pulled back and smiled.  
“Rumple we have to behave there are people around you know.”  
“So.” Rumple said ducking his head for another kiss.  
“So…we will just have to wait until later.” She said chuckling and pushing him back a few steps.  
Rumple stared at her in awe.  
“What?” she said.  
“You’re Beautiful.”  
“Why don’t you take a picture then?”  
“No need to, I will remember you like this forever.”  
Belle kissed him again.  
“Hey, Lovebirds I have a kid in here who is ready for cake.” Ruby shouted causing them to part.  
“Shall we?” Rumple extended his hand,  
Belle nodded and grabbed his hand and they walked back in.  
##  
“I still can’t believe we are doing this.” Belle said as she wheeled her luggage across the street.  
“Well believe it my dear.” Rumple said rolling his right next to her.  
“You guys better hurry you are going to miss your flight.” Shouted Maurice who was holding Gideon near the departure gate.  
“Let’s go see the world Mrs. Gold.” Rumple said.  
##  
They traveled. They saw Rome, Paris, Australia and so many other wondrous places that by the time they saw the whole world Gideon was a child.  
They stopped off in Scotland and rented a cabin on a cliff overlooking mountains and trees with a beautiful view.  
Gideon was inside reading a sure sign he was his mother’s child. Rumple was washing up from dinner when he saw Belle standing outside looking at the view. She was quiet at dinner which concerned Rumple. He grabbed a hand towel and dried his hands.  
“Gideon, I’m going outside to check on your mother.”   
“But we haven’t had dessert yet.”  
“I know Son, but I’m worried about Mama I’ll be right back.”  
Rumple walked outside shutting the door and walked up to stand next to Belle.  
“This view never gets old.” He said.  
“No, it doesn’t.” Belle said quietly.  
“Belle, are you, all right?”  
“Fine.”  
“Yeah you are not fine.” He said turning her, so he was face to face.  
And that’s when he noticed the tear-streaked cheeks.  
“Belle what is it?”  
Belle sighed and pulled her hair back behind her ear showing Rumple the few grey hairs that were starting to grow.  
“You’re crying over a few grey hairs?”  
“No, but it made me realize something.”  
“What?”  
“I’m going to die Rumple.”  
“Belle don’t say that.”  
“I am. I’m like you Rumple, I’m going to age whereas you don’t and when the time comes I’m going to die and you and Gideon will be alone.” Her voice broke off at tears ran down and a sob escaped her throat.   
“Belle.”  
“No, it is okay we knew this was going to happen Rumple.”  
Rumple felt tears welling up “I don’t want to lose you Belle. I can make a potion and make you immortal I can do any kind of magic you want.”  
“No, we swore off magic remember? And I don’t want to live forever Rumple. I just want to live out my years with my husband and son.”  
“I can’t lose you Belle.”  
“And you won’t.”  
“Yes. I will you will be gone, and I’ll still be here with Gideon, but he will age too and then what happens then?”  
“Rumple even though I won’t be here physically you know I will always be with you. But you must understand I don’t want to lose you either. All I ever wanted is to have a life with you Rumple and we have that. We have a home and a child and we’re in love more now than we have ever been and honestly I’m ready to age and be older.”   
“What if we find a way to break my immortality?” Rumple said quickly.  
“What?” Belle asked.  
“What if we find a way to break my immortality.”  
“Rumple for that to happen you would have to give up being the Dark One, your powers.”  
“Then that’s what I’ll do.”  
“No, Rumple you can’t.”  
“I can, and I will.”  
“Rumple.”  
“Look I don’t care about my powers that much anymore. What I care about is my family. Our family and I do want to see Bae again someday. You, Gideon and Bae mean more to me than anything.”  
“I remember a time when that was different.”  
“Well I was a fool back then. I’m not the same man I was.  
“No, you’re not. But you’re still the man I love.” Belle kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.  
Rumple returned the kiss with equal fervor.  
“Mama, Papa can I have dessert now?” Gideon’s voice rang out.  
Belle and Rumple laughed as they saw Gideon standing on the porch.  
“We better go.”  
“I will find a way Belle. I Promise.”  
“It’s okay Rumple some promises just can’t be kept.”  
Rumple watched as Belle strolled towards the house and sighed before following.  
He would keep this promise. He had to.  
##  
Years flew by. Belle and Gideon both got older, Rumple worked hard to find a way to break his immortality but so far had come up with dead end after dead end.

They walked Gideon, a grown man outside. Rumple and Gideon both helping and elderly Belle down the steps.  
“Well this is it.” Gideon said   
“I still can’t believe you are leaving.” Belle said holding back tears.  
“Ma I’ll be fine. I’m my mother’s son remember.” He said kissing the top of her head.  
Rumple held Gideon’s face. “My boy, all grown up on us.”  
“Papa, this is hard enough.” Gideon said.  
They said their goodbyes a and Gideon took off towards the mountains.  
“He will be okay.” Belle said more to assure herself than Rumple.  
“Of course, he will be. He’s got his Mama’s Brains and His Papa’s looks what could go wrong?”  
Belle playfully nudged him as Rumple pulled her in to kiss her softly.  
Belle pulled back and leaned her head on Rumple’s shoulder silently praying for the safety for her boy.  
Later that night, Belle was reading by the fire when she heard a familiar instrumental music.  
She looked up to see Rumple standing in front of her with an outstretched hand.  
“Dance with me?”  
“Rumple I can’t really dance that well anymore.”  
“Don’t worry I could never dance well ever.” Rumple said jokingly pulling Belle to her feet. “Don’t worry I’ll hold on tight.”  
As they danced to the music Belle felt tears welling up.  
“Hey.” Rumple said stopping “Sweetheart, what is it?”  
“I’m going to miss you so much and Gideon.”  
“Hey, you’re not going anywhere yet.”  
“But when I do I’m going to miss you. What if you can’t find a way to break the curse? What if you are immortal forever? What if I never see you again?” Belle said letting the tears fall. “Rumple I need you to promise me something. It’s a promise I know you can keep.”  
“Name it.”  
“When the time comes, when I die I need you to move on, find love again.” Belle said looking at him. “You have come so far, and I don’t want you to revert back to the darkness, Gideon is going to need you.”  
“Belle, I can’t promise that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m not going to stop until I break this curse. I won’t revert to the Darkness because I’ll have Gideon. But I can’t love another woman the way I love you. You changed me, you made me a better man and you are my true love. So, when the moment comes, and you are gone I am going to fight like hell to get back to you. I’ll promise you that. We will see each other again. I don’t know when and I don’t know how but I know we will.”  
Rumple pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.  
##  
The season’s past and Belle sat on the porch in her favorite chair and looked at her surroundings. Her hair was pure white now and she was very frail, but she was happy and content. Gideon had been gone for months but they had exchanged letters and phone calls. She and Rumple lived every day to the fullest.  
She sat back and sighed closing her eyes as the summer sun hit her in the face.  
“Mama?” a voice said causing her to open her eyes seeing Gideon coming up the steps.  
Belle smiled as she stood slowly “My beautiful boy.” She said as she hugged him “What a surprise.”  
“I know, I figured I would surprise my Mama for her birthday.”  
“Oh, am I surprised.” She said smiling and laughed as Rumple came running out hugging his son.  
They spent the rest of the evening catching up, laughing and reminiscing. Belle went up early to lay down. She just got comfortable when there was a knock on the door.  
“Ma, is it okay if I come in?” Gideon said behind the door.  
“Of course.” Belle said.  
Gideon opened the door revealing Himself and Rumple.  
“We have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh, really what is that?  
Gideon and Rumple walked in. Rumple sat next to Belle and wrapped his arm around her as Gideon sat down by her feet and pulled a book out and showed it to her.  
“Her Handsome Hero?” Belle asked surprised.  
“I figured we would read it for old times’ sake.” Gideon said proudly as he opened the book.  
Belle smiled as she leaned her head to the side and placed it on Rumple’s shoulder. “I love my boys.” She said, “and we love you.” They responded, and Gideon began to read.  
Suddenly a sharp pain hit Belle right in the heart. “Ow!” She said lunging forward and almost collapsing.  
“Ma!”  
“Belle! Gideon call the doctor.”  
Rumple held on to a shaking Belle who was breathing very shallow.  
“Hang in there Belle.”  
##  
Gideon and Rumple paced the hallway back and forth in front of the closed bedroom door.   
Gideon stopped “She’s going to be alright. She has to be.”  
“I don’t know son. Let’s just see what the Doctor says.”  
The door opened revealing the nurse who walked out giving them a sad look before walking down the hall.  
The doctor was next who walked out with his head hung low and slightly closed the door.  
“Doctor is my mother alright?”  
The doctor looked at Gideon sadly “Your mother’s heart is giving out. There is not much time left.”  
Gideon started crying “No, no she can’t die she can’t.”  
Gideon ran down the hall and out the front door.  
“How long Doctor?” Rumple said with his head hung low.  
“Not long I’ve made her as comfortable as I can. She doesn’t want to go to the hospital.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
The doctor nodded and walked out the house.  
Rumple took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom.  
Belle looked pale and frail and it broke Rumple’s heart  
Rumple sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.  
Belle opened her eyes slowly and smiled. “Hey.”  
“Hi.” Rumple said tears welling up.  
“Hey.”  
“Sorry for scaring you.”  
“Shhh. It’s okay.”  
“Where is Gideon?”  
“He went outside.”  
“I need him here. I don’t think I am going to be here long now.”  
“I’ll go get him.”  
“No need I’m here.” Gideon said in the doorway   
Belle smiled as Gideon rushed to her side.  
Gideon held her hand and laid his head down on her chest, sobbing.  
“Hey, it’s okay don’t cry. You guys will be okay.” Belle said running her hand through Gideon’s hair. “Can you do me a favor?” Belle said looking at Rumple.  
“Anything, sweetheart.” Rumple said with tears in his eyes.  
“Finish the story.”  
Rumple nodded and grabbed the book on the nightstand.  
He opened the book to where they left off, kissed her head and began to read.  
Belle closed her eyes while listening to her husband’s voice and her hand running through Gideon’s hair.  
And as the story ended. Rumple had her in his arms. Her hand stopped running through Gideon’s hair and she was finally at peace surrounded by the men she loved.  
Rumple sank to the ground in front of Alice. Sobs wracked his body as he cried out for his beloved Belle.  
Alice who didn’t realize what she had done placed the cup on a nearby table and sunk to her knees holding the man who sobbed into her shoulder.


	2. Reunited

His mission was done. He had found the guardian. Of course, he wasn’t pleased that the Guardian was Victoria but still. As she plunged the Dagger into him. He wasn’t angry or sad. He was at peace.  
He died surrounded by Gideon and Tilly, whom he had come to love and protect like the daughter he never had.  
And as he took his last breath, he heard Gideon say, “Go be with Mama Now, Papa.”  
And then it went dark.  
He woke up at a park, surrounded by trees and people and birds.  
“Papa?” a voice said behind him.  
Rumple turned to see Baelfire.  
“My boy.” Rumple said hugging him and holding tight.  
“I’m proud of you Papa. You got rid of that dagger. And I know it was a lot of Belle’s doing.”  
“I missed you too son.”  
“I know papa. I missed you too.”  
They released each other from the hug.  
“Let’s walk.”  
They walked to a little diner and walked in.  
“This place looks so real.”  
“Because it is Papa. The afterworld is a lot like human life. Just with less pain and darkness.”  
“Two things that consumed me my whole life.” Rumple said sadly.  
“I know Papa, but losing the woman you love kind of was the final straw huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess so. But also, because I was just tired, and I wanted to see you and Belle again.”  
“And look at you now.” Rumple smiled as Bae hugged him again.  
They grabbed a bite to eat and then Bae looked at Rumple.  
“So, I’m guessing you want to go see your girl no Eh?”  
“More than anything.”  
“Okay then, let’s go home.”  
The Afterworld was beautiful, Rumple thought It was sunny and peaceful.  
He let the wind blow through his hair as they drove down a street surrounded by woods. And when they pulled up to the house Rumple was shocked.  
It looked just like his castle.  
“Belle said she wanted something that reminded her of you.” Bae said reading his mind.  
Rumple looked at Bae. “It’s been tough for her hasn’t it?”  
“The first few months were the worst, she cried every night, said she felt like she was abandoning you and Gideon. Then as time went on, she accepted it and has just been waiting for you to show up.”  
Rumple got out of the car and shut the door.  
“Just head on in, I have to run to the store for a few things for Belle. I’ll be back.”  
Bae pulled off and Rumple looked at the house.  
As he climbed the steps he got more and more anxious.  
He opened the front door and closed it.  
“Bae, did you get the things that I asked for?” a voice shouted from the other room.  
“Belle.” Rumple said with a smile.  
Rumple followed where the voice came from and smiled when he saw Belle on a ladder hanging curtains with their song playing on the record player.  
“Bae, did you hear me?”  
“It’s not Bae, dearie.” Rumple said.  
Belle’s hand stilled on the curtain and she turned slowly till she was face to face with Rumple.  
“Rumple?” Belle aid disbelievingly.  
“Yeah, it’s me.”   
Belle tried to get down off the ladder as fast as she could but tripped causing her to fall backwards. Right into Rumple’s arm.  
“You’re making a habit of this. Sweetheart.”  
“Rumple!” Belle said wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
“You’re not a mirage. You’re really here.”  
“Yup, you know I never should argue with you. You are always right.”  
Belle held on even tighter as rumple set her on her feet.  
“You got rid of the dagger?” Belle asked as she looked at him.  
“Well you told me I could. I’m not going to lie it was a hard journey there were times when I thought the darkness might overtake me again.”  
“But it didn’t.”  
“No, because every time I thought about succumbing to I, I thought of you. And how I needed to see you again, be with you again.”  
“And here you are, just like I promised.”  
“Yeah, I have to admit it was hard leaving Gideon. But he gave me his blessing to leave, said he knew I needed to be with you.”  
“He’s a smart boy. Our Son.”  
“Yeah, he has a girlfriend you know.”  
“OH really.”  
“Yeah I’m sure she will help him through this.”  
“I really hope so.”  
“So, it looks like you have been busy.” Rumple said looking around the house.”  
“Yeah, I found this house a little bit after I died. Stayed with my parents for the first few but needed my own space.”  
“And then you ran into Bae.”  
“Yeah well, I’m the only family he had up here at the time.”  
“I’m glad you were there for each other.”  
“Yeah, but it is so much better now that you are here.”  
“Well the deal we made was Forever, was it not?” Rumple said.  
“Indeed, it was.”  
Belle pulled him in for a kiss, Rumple wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her and spun her around, causing Belle to squeal.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Belle said smiling.  
“Wait just one minute.” Rumple said as he walked back away from her.  
Rumple walked over to the record player, smirking when he saw a copy of Her Handsome Hero next to it. With a chipped cup on the other side.  
He replayed the song, and walked over to Belle extending his hand to Belle.  
“May I have this dance Mrs. Gold?”  
“Yes, you may, Mister Gold.”  
Rumple spun her around, before pulling her close and swaying to the music.  
Time stood still as they swayed to the music repeatedly.  
Neither noticed when Bae walked in and watched them from the doorway, smiling.  
All that mattered is once again The Beauty had been reunited with Her Beast.  
For the last time.  
And as the sun set Rumple knew he had got his Happy Ending.


End file.
